Revenge
by meyalious
Summary: Rin is betrayed by Sesshumaru.She becomes an immortal revenger more info. on that in the story and is given a mission to defeat Naraku. What happens when she sees him again? Will she have her revenge? Is being redone
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. ( I have been re editing the story) I do not own Bad Boy from Cascada. Please read and review

I look in the mirror and smile. Today is my anniversary. My special and must holy day. If the little girl in the past saw me now she would be quite surprised on how we turned out o be. I'm taller. Five ten to be specific. My dark raven hair has silver blue streaks in it now. I no longer pick flowers, our eyes are chocolate brown, and are empty to hide emotions. Dark wings hide in my back and I am a part of a sister hood. I know many fighting styles and I am neither demon nor human and it is all thanks to _him_.

I remember the day. It was eleven years ago when I was thirteen and was called Rin. I had advanced into woman hood but my Lord had not looked to me as I did him. He strayed toward women like Kagura. The poor baka. Many mocked me for my faithfulness including master Jaken but I loved my master and I was his ward.

One special day he led us near a village and told me to go. I refused and he ignored me and continued opposite of the village. I followed him until night were he stopped and said," Persistent wench. I took care of you till you were old enough to take care of yourself now you must survive on your own."

"Master Sesshomaru I want nothing but to be with you." I said

"Bitch do you not get it? I do not love anything especially a human. You had your chance to live with your kind now when the creatures and demons that hide in the shadows get you it will not be on my head." Sesshomaru said and walked away.

"Rin turn back." Jaken said and I learn how easily you can be betrayed. I ran. I wanted to die. He did not love me at all. The one that counted, Sesshomaru. Eventually I stopped. Dark trees with eerie faces surrounded me. I was alone or so I thought.

"My poor child. I have seen what has happened to you. Do not worry you will have your revenge." An old wrinkled woman said coming out of the bushes. She extended her hand and I saw her long cat like nails. Hesitantly I grabbed it. Soon a whirl wind picked us up and took us to a temple. The temple was golden with woman figures all around. There I stayed and became what I am. An immortal avenger (IA for short).

Immortal Avengers are legendary beings that are known for their power because they have been chosen by the wise spirit of Earth, initiated by having to drink the powerful rare poison, and seek their revenge on someone who has wronged them. I remember the training I went through with my soon best friend Ninasha ( Nina for short). We both were masters of swords and daggers. We were initiated at the same time and were there when I got the name that freed me from my past. Amisha (Ami for short).

Today we got our first mission. It was to defeat Naraku. Seems my ex Lord could not. He has been threatening to overrun the sister hood and there for must be stopped. He wants control of the most powerful sister. He does not know it is me and Nina. That is why we do not usually go on missions. I put on my warrior outfit. Black armor complementing my shape, my black and red mask so my identity is not exposed, and my weapons. My favorite sword that I can expel energy from is used only when I am angry is tied with ribbon he gave me. Nina is at my door it is time to go. I look at her six foot elegance. She looked like me except in black and blue. We spread are wings mine black and her own is white. We took off into the dark sky. We saw a group of people who seemed to have been in battle below. We decided to investigate.

I landed first with Nina behind me. I said, "We are looking for the one called Naraku; were you people in combat with him? If so tell us."

"Get from her bitch." I recognized that voice it was Inuyasha and it seems that Sesshomaru was with him.

"Be careful Inuyasha. They are Avengers. I have heard they are not to be taken likely." Miroku said and Sesshumarru watch me. So many years I wanted to tell him off or fight him in combat. Now I had the chance and my mission was in the way. Sesshomrru sniffed the air and smiled. Maybe I will have my revenge.

"There is nothing to fear. This is Rin. My have you grown."Sesshomrru said and the group was in shock. I could tell Nina was too. After all I have told her many stories about Sesshomaru.

"You will respect me insolent demon and I am no longer that pitiful girl you once called Rin." I replied

"Ami we should go. Naraku's trail runs could as we waste time with these pathetic beings." Nina said.

"No. We shall watch them after all Naraku's after us and them. This way it will draw him out like a fly to honey." I said.

'"Yes. Let us work together." Kagome said looking the same as I last saw her. The well's magic must of kept her young.

"Why don't you take off your masks." Sango asked innocently.

"Not in the sites of men we show no respect for." Nina said scanning the group.

"Were will you sleep." Jaken said obviously disturbed by my return.

"No of your concern." I said and as me and Nina walked off. When we were far away we removed our mask and rested.

"Surprising turn of events." Nina said.

"I'll say."I replied

"Thought of your revenge." Nina said.

"Every night of my life." I said, "Please sing me something"

"As long as you sing along." Nina said.

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell (Amisha)

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
Bad Boy lyrics on

No I don't need you again

Bad boy! (Ninasha)

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on (Amisha)

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again(Ninasha)

"Beautiful" someone said from behind the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw it was Rosetta (Rose). I knew she was out on a mission and must be returning back to the sisterhood.

"Ami! I know you surprised to see me but God don't look at me like that!"Rose said. She was always emotional and good at schemes. She is one of my dearest friends and Nina's twin sister. She is younger and less powerful but a great spy. She goes out on missions a lot because it is hard to sense her she. She would be the perfect person to help me out with my revenge scheme. We filled her in on the situation and she smiled.

"I'm in Amis. It sounds fun."Rose said.

"Thank you. Nina is you in too?" Ami (Rin for those who forgot)

"Of course! When do we strike?"Nina

"Well I have an idea."Rosetta

"Please do tell."Ami

"Make him fall in love, betray his love and trust and finally after you break his heart rip it out in battle." Roset

"I love it! Shall we begin?"Nina

"Wait. First isn't that a little dramatic? Have you been listing to those blasted tales from the human villages…but it is really good either way and second is he with that bitch Kagura ( I do not hate her but she makes a real good other woman)?"Ami

"Oh! I forgot you aren't out much. She is dead as a door nail. Naraku killed her to mess with Sesshomaru's head which was all ready screwed when he left you for her."Rose.

"Okay but whom do I betray him with?"Ami

"Simple the one person he cannot stand. Inuyasha."Rose

"Wonderful idea but you forget the miko. Amis has told me they love each other."Nina

"They've broken up. The miko has gone with the wolf."Rose (the gossip queen)

"Kouga? But wasn't he engage to Amaye or something?"Ami

"Yes and she tried to kill herself but the sisterhood stopped her and is transforming her as we speak." Rosetta

"Perfect. I say we strike now."Nina

"I agree. For once Rose's excessive love of gossiping has come in handy."Ami

"Hold on. I shall call a demon and we will do a mock battle in my seductive robes. It shall capture the attention of both boys."Rose said and toss each girl a leather tight miniskirts and black tube top armour with slits on the back to release their wings.

"Let's go I rather nor have to wear this for too long." Ami said as Rosetta summoned a powerful demon towards the other group's campsite.

At the other camp...

"Lord Sesshomaru we should check Rin-chan, something is not right."Jaken

"You dare command this Sesshomaru."Sesshomaru

"B-b-but milord she's been transformed!" Jaken

"Sesshomaru what did you do to her?"Miroku

"Feh! I knew you had no feelings towards humans."Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! You no nothing of the situation."Kagome

"Like how I didn't know what was going on between you and Kouga?"Inuyasha

"You guys stop it! We are a team now."Sango

"She is right."Miroku

"Silence. I hear something."Sesshomrru said and they saw a serpent demon of great power coming their way. They saw Rin and her groups in a fight and ran towards them.

"Your late."Ami said as the group soaked with blood stood over the demon in a provocative pose.

"Maybe we were preoccupied with more pressing mattera."Sesshomaru

"Or lazy." Rose said staring Sesshomaru right in the eye.

"Who are you?" Miroku

"Ladies I guess now we have to introduce ourselves since the mission changed." Nina said wipping blood off her white wings.

"I'm Amisha also known as Ami, future warrior princess of the imortal avengers also known as the sisterhood. These are my comrades Ninasha and Rosetta. We are to make sure you defeat Naraku."Ami

"And if we don't need your help?"Inuyasha

"Then you would have defeated him a long time ago."Rose

"Then you will be accompanying us?"Miroku

"Of coarse."Nina said and I knew my seeds of revenge were being set in place. Sesshomaru dear not know what he is in for.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked back to their camp site and I was shocked to see how Sesshomaru stuff was spread out all over the place. Anyone could come in and tamper with something. This is the complete opposite of Sesshomaru who in the past was so neat and tidy. He was not at all like the great demon I remembered. I almost feel pity for what I' m going to do to this sad soul but I remember what he did to me and all the pity was erased with pure anger.

"This is the campsite of Naraku's greatest enemies? Pathetic! I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet with you all being so open for attack."Nina said as we arrived at their campsite. I smirked at the comment. She was right this was pathetic for great warriors. They were better the way I remembered them.

"Sesshomar]ru I remembered you being better than this. It seems time even ages youkia mind. Following Inuyasha's group of humans? My how the mighty have fallen."I said (Ami aka Rin) as I kicked what I assumed was an empty Raman can that the miko brought from her trips to the futute. Rose could not help but snicker at our comments.

"Silence. What this Sesshomaru does is no of your business."Sesshomar\ru.

"Bruised ego. Ami you must lighten up. Dissing our charges is not helping the situation."Rosetta said smiling. She is the only avenger I know to be able to smile at almost everything.

"Fine, I am sorry for my comments it's just it seems you all have change for the worst except for Sango-chan and Miroku-sama who seemed to finally have tied the knot. You all seemed to have lost your touch since I've last saw you." I said.

"Well blame that baka Sesshomarru for this mess."Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! You can't go blaming him for all of this."Kagome

"To hell I can't bitch. It's about time someone told the truth about what happened. See it happened back when you reached around thirteen Rin. Everyone knew Ice pick over there had feelings for you and vice versa. But everyone knew his ass like Kagura too so Naraku decided to curse Sesshomaru. He had to choose his true love out of the two of you. With his I hate hanyous and human bullshit he refused to pick you. So asshole picked the wrong choice. Anyways we all know who he picks and now everyone around him is cursed on till you and Kagura's soul forgive him. You for him betraying you and Kagura for him getting her killed because she fell in love with his dumb emotionless ass screwing up Naraku's plan." Inuyasha said pissed off sitting on the ground.

"That doesn't explain why you're cursed too."Rose

"Being blood it traveled to Inuyasha and affected the group so know we have to stick together for everyone's well being."Miroku.

"That explains everything."Nina

"So we kill Naraku and everyone's happy? That's too easy."Rose said disappointedly. She was craving for some form of drama that evaded her real life.

"Easier said than done." Sango said and I started to laugh.

"May I ask what is so funny?"Sesshomaru said.

"The Great Lord Sesshomrru the one person better than everyone else would doom them all." I said and started to laugh harder.

"I would stop laughing if I were you."Sesshomaru growled.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you."I responded and pulled out my sword.

"Ami do not do it! It's not worth failing the mission for his pathetic ass."Nina yelled.

"I have to disagree sister. This youkia needs to learn a lesson in respect and Ami is just the one to teach him or should I say Rin."Rose said amused at the situation.

"I think she's right and don't ever call me Rin." I responded.

"Lord Sesshomaru in your cursed position you're not in the state to take on anyone." A worried Jaken cried out.

"Stay out of this Jaken."Sesshomaru replied.

"Rosetta you're good at out doing the most powerful curses known to Japan. Why don't you save him so I can kick his ass." I said.

"No problem."Rose said and but her healing hands on Sesshomaru. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I look at Inuyasha so that Sesshomarru doesn't notice. He's grown since I last saw him. His voice has gotten deeper and his body is more defined. He could have any girl but the pain in his eyes would drive them away but to me it speaks because I've been there. I would hate to play him in my revenge unless he wants to join and do it to get revenge on Kagome also. Ugh! That bitch betrayed him after cursing him about Kikyou. She promised to stay with him and the one thing I hate is liars.

_Hope ya like it and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

My thoughts were interrupted as Rosetta said, "I grew his arm back and the curse has somewhat lifted."

"Somewhat? Explain."I said as I put my sword back in its spot on my waist.

"See what I did is the curse holds no effect but if Naraku isn't destroyed by the blue moon it takes effect even stronger."Rosetta.

"Interesting. So we have five months?" Nina said with anticipation.

"Yes. Its seems like we are in for a ride but first. Inuyasha, I would like a word with you." I said flipping hair back from my eyes.

"But what about our battle. Afraid now that I am normal again?" Sesshomarru said smirking at the fact that in his delusional that I would be afraid of him. Ha!

"No you pathetic dog but don't worry I'' be back in time to kill you." I said as I lead Inuyasha from the group. We went deep into the forest so that we may be from hearing distance of the group.

"Okay wench. What do you want." Inuyasha stopped and looked at me.

"I need your help. I want the ultimate revenge and so do you." I said looking him in the eye.

"Revenge on whom?" Inuyasha said. He looked intrested. I was speaking his language.

"Sesshomarru and Kagome." I said. My eyes showed my fiery hate and passion.

"I like it. But how are you planning on doing this and how can I help?" Inuyasha said.

"Simple. I make Sesshomarru fall in love with me and you look as if you like me to get Kagome jealous and into the situation. We have Kouga and the reformed Ayame in the group to add more tension. Then me and you get caught together, we got to be kissing or something. Sesshomarru gets hurt. This will also make Kagome hurt which will hurt Kouga. Then in the battle with Naraku when he is killed we turn on Sesshoumarru, Kagome and Kouga. You wound Sesshomarru while I slaughter Kagome for you, Ayame kills Kouga and then I rip Sesshomarru's heart out of his chest." I said.

"You have the whole plan laid out Rin. A little evil your taste though." He said with a smirk.

"A lot changes over the years. A lots changed. Besides, I had a long time to plan it." I said.

"Spite is a dangerous thing Rin." Inuyasha said.

"I know. But you're a bad example." I said.

" I suppose." We were close to each other's face now. I kissed him. Yep. My plan will work liked charm with him.

We parted and smirked at each traveled back towards the group as I plan to get step one into action. Make Sesshomarru fall in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomarru watch me with his gaze. I knew I had him hooked but Inuyasha was shocked. Was it becaused we kissed only a few minutes ago? Was it because he was in shock at how quickly I was excuting the plan? Or was he smart enough to play around with everyone else? I might never know.

"It's late." Nina said. She hardly talked all day.

"Yes. Your right." I replied.

"Time turn in already? What is this day two for you guys and one for me? Wow time goes by slowly when you're playing with has bends, heartbreakers, perverts, and utter losers." Rose said and I smirked. Nina chuckled. Rose always could lighten a mood. I hope she keeps her head in the mission though.

"Where will you guys be sleeping? I know it will not be here."Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! How rude. They shall stay right here." Kagome said all high and mighty. I do not like her.

"Shut it wench. Inuyasha we will not be staying here among you pest but we will be a shout away if you get scared." I said and looked at Sesshomarru at the last part. He glared at me and said, "You keep it up bitch and I'll have to kill you sooner."

"I would like to see you try." I said and spread my wings. We took off and I saw Inuyasha watch me. I blushed. I think, if I could convince my sisters that they are boys who are mistreated, we may have a future. Shit, I think bad thoughts at the wrong time.

"Am, falling in love with the hanyou is not the mission. No matter how appealing he seems." Nina said.

"Aww come on! Let the girl have some fun. I mean have you seen Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Their hot!" Rose said and I laughed. She is so crazy.

"Are you and Immortal Revenger. We don't fall in love." Rose said.

"What about mom?" She asked. She was right. There were some of us who found loves but they were kicked out and their children if born in the sisterhood were taken. To high a price if you ask me.

"When I become in charge. Things like that will change along with our horrible name." I said.

"That's only if High Priestess Lunatta dies." Nina said.

"People don't like her."I smirked.

"Rebellion? Me likey!" Rosetta coed.

"You two are so stupid. Let's make camp and talk about your secret mission in the morning and what it has to do with Inuyasha." Nina said.

We landed on a site a good hundred miles from the camp but i could still her Sesshomarru's breathing. It enrage me. I looked over to see Nina in a tree sleeping and Rose right next to me.

"No matter what are name says revenge hold on like this is not right. Ami, try to forgive him. If he still evil kill him, if not let him be." She said.

"Don't you belong asleep?" I asked.

"Whatever." She said and jump in a tree. Those two and sleeping trees I would never understand.


	6. Chapter 6

What Rose said bugged me all night, I simply could not sleep so I walked out into the woods. I walked sleepily into the woods and I got a good halfway through the woods to find myself bumping into a tall figure.

"I thought bitches like you sleep at this time of night." the tall figure said. I instantly knew that it was Inuyasha.

"Really? I thought pussy hanyous sleep at this time too." I replied. He smirked.

"Aren't you supposed be flirting with Sesshomaru?" He replied while backing me into a tree and leaning his strong muscular body against mine. I could look up and see his warm golden like eyes; I couldn't help but smile.

"Really? Well, I don't have to start till' tomorrow and we have to pretend to be together soon, so, why not practice?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"You're a naughty one aren't ya?" Inuyasha said. I could feel his hot breath against my neck, my body yearning for him to come closer but I my mind wanted me to keep vigilant. But oh how intoxicating his scent was. It wasn't musky as you would expect from a rugged man like him. He actually smelt like peppermint leaves and spring water. His body heat radiated on to me. I bet he felt good…STOP! Not the time for…

"Don't think." He told me and I felt his tongue like my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. I let him in and he fought for control in my mouth. I was enjoying this so much but my mind was trying to focus on my surroundings. I had a mission and could not get side tracked. I was right to because I could sense a certain male youkia coming up fast.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Inuyasha said. I nodded.

"Then let's get this show on the road." He said and I smiled.

Sesshoumarru arrived at the scene, probably looking for Inuyasha but what he saw was me holding him against the tree with my nails digging into his neck. It could have been an argument or a scene a passion. Either the way it would get the blood of any man boiling. If something belonged to a man and another one messes with it, it is just asking for trouble.

"What is going on here?" Sesshoumarru asked.

"Your brother was spying and I kicked his ass end of story, unless you wanna be next?" I turned and watch Sesshoumarru with cold eyes.

"Hn." Sesshoumarru said and walked towards me. He put his cold hand on mine and slowly released my grip.

"Last time I will ever save you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grunted and walked back to their camp.

"Rin, so this is what you've become?" Sesshomaru said and watch the moon. I turned and watch the tree where I and Inuyasha were. I remember the days I used to think that it would be me and Sesshomaru. How foolish.

"It's because of you. Why? Don't like the mirror?" I told him, smirked and watched him straight in the eye.

"Be careful, you may start something." He said smirking at me.

"Oh my! Is the great dog demon of the west hitting on me?" I laughed.

"Rin, you of all people should know not to test me." He said forcing me to the same tree I was on with Inuyasha.

"But that was the Sesshomaru who had dignity." I said staring him in the eye.

"No one has ever disobeyed me." He whispered in my ear and made the hair on my neck stand up. I could feel him straddling my hips. I could tell he desperately wanted to produce warmth and desire in me but my body was cold. He no longer made my blood pulse quicken.

"You want me come get me." I whispered in his ear and disappeared in the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

I knew I had lost Sesshomaru. I sighed, that fool messed up a perfectly good moment but the moment with him wasn't too bad either. Damn, if I start falling for the two of them I'll stab myself. I turned to the spot my group was at to see Rose right in front of me.

"Was making out with the hanyou apart of the plan or something else?" she smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about it. Besides if you haven't notice, Sesshomarru would fall quickly if he thinks he has competition. The hanyou knows that and he is helping assist." I replied sat down underneath the nearby tree. I can't recall if this is the tree Ninas was sleeping in but who could? All these stupid trees look the same; tall, lots of leaves and really old. I can't see why I was so enthralled with them when I was younger.

"Ami why can't you admit you like that hanyou? He reminds you of you and you know it. You both share the same pain and similar thoughts except he is more ruff. But then again who wants a soft man?" she said sitting right next to me.

"I don't like me." I said staring into space.

"You don't mean that." she replied.

"Yes I do." I told her and felt something wet and cold slid down my check. I wiped it. I haven't shed a tear in a long while.

"Ami what's wrong?" she asked. Her curious eyes were bright with worry.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I have hold back my emotions for so long, maybe I'm afraid I fall for him or _him _or it might just be my eyes were holding to much water." I said and smiled after her. She hugged me and said," I like the last one cause that sounds more like the evil Ami I know, love and kill things with."

"You two and your love fest woke me up." Nina said rubbing her eyes. I love to see her sleepy cause that's the only time see looks semi- normal.

"Ladies it will be sun rise soon. Why don't we go see how our group is doing and put the next step of my revenge in action." I smirked. Today was going to be fun


	8. Chapter 8

"You know I really want to take a bath before we met them." Rose said.

"We don't smell bad." Nina replied.

"But I want to!" Rosetta huffed.

"Okay, Nina look for something to eat cause I'm hungry and me and Rose will take a bath. Sounds fair?" I said.

"Okay." They said quietly. Sometimes I swear they were children.

Rosetta and I went off for a bath. Something told me she want to tell me something not take a bath.

"Rosetta is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well... First I'm kind of worried and about you and second I'm not sure you can handle what else I have to say."

"Try me." I replied.

"Okay. I think you should leave the revenge thing behind and focus and killing Naraku. What Sesshomaru did was wrong but he doesn't deserve to be killed for it. He seems like a nice guy who just is really troubled. Victims come in all kinds of packages." she said. Her face looked in to the sky and she looked very dreamy which was weird since she still wore the provocative outfit.

"You like him, don't you?" I said.

" A little." she admitted. What was I to do? I really wanted revenge but she was, basically, my sister.

"Then take him but I'm still killing Kagome for Inuyasha and if he breaks your heart he is a dead dog." I said walking to the spring that behind the foliage. She watches me in shock and then smile. I gave her one of my favorite smirks and got ready to take a bath. She thinks I've changed my mind but he is dead. That man can do no good and five months is enough time for him to break her heart nad her to see the light.

"Hey do you have any extra clothes." I asked.

"I can conjure some up. Why?" she replied.

"These slutty clothes are hard to breathe in." I replied and she laughed.

_With Nina..._

_'I love hunting even in a black tube top and mini skirt... no matter how extremely cold and hard it is to breathe in.'_ Nina thought to herself. She stop with the bloody dead deer in her hands and looked around. The forest was a dark, dead green color. Naraku really did this place in but from her own experience she knew that even when you are surrounded with evil there is some good. She sometimes wondered if Amis and Rose thought that she was that emotionless and blind. She knew Nina like that demon and Ami like that hanyou. Why did they have to deny it in front of each other and talk about it at the spring.

She followed their trail to the spring and watch as the two idiots splashed water after each other. No matter how emotionless Ami tried to act she was the most emotional. Truly hypocritical which why Nina never claimed she lacked emotions; it was impossible.

_Hmm.. Mabye I should call her emo... nah. Doesn't match her. _Nina thought.

"Nina come in its fun!" Rose yelled.

"Hmmm.. Okay." Nina replied and jumped in causing an enormous splash. She had to admit even she loved fun.


	9. Chapter 9

As the girls splashed around bare naked in the water having the fun that has been missing in there lives they were being watched. Naraku was lurking.

Naraku has grown powerful over the last eleven years. Almost the whole of Japan was under his control, he no longer needed the Jewel Shard. The only group capable of stopping him was the Immortal Avengers because they had secrets. There secrets were ancient, none of the sisters knew about it except their leader, queen, whatever you want to call it. The woman on the throne holds the secret to what could ultimately change the course of history but could not access the power. Why? Simple, only one girl out of the sister hood every thousand years can obtain it and Naraku had reason to believe Rin or one of her friends were the one. Of course if that was not the case it would always be good to have a group of girls that can kick ass under your control. Heck, there not bad to look at either. Now the only thing Naraku had to do is get Rin to realize serving him is the best thing willingly or forcefully. Too Bad Kagura did not learn that lesson when she was alive.

Naraku appeared in front the girls. He used a manikin body. Why scare them with his less than pleasing form from absorbing all the power he could? The manikin body was something to look at. He had long blond hair, blue piercing eyes, muscular frame and sharp vampire teeth. His skin was tan and his voice sounded like and angel. This all spelled don't trust.

"Ladies." Naraku said through the manikin.

"Who are you. Speak now or else die."Nina said pissed off at the fact the some strange man is seeing her naked with her sisters though he was dreamy.

"Now relax I'm no pervert. I'm only here to give you a message to help you." Naraku said.

"Why should we trust you. You smell like Naraku." Ami said.

"I'm only his messenger. Not by choice of course but times are hard. Anyways, Naraku wants you to join him." Naraku pretending not be Naraku said.

"Well tell him we aint want any!" Rose said like an angry old woman except her voice sounded like a five year old.

"Yes, so leave." Ami agreed.

"Oh please ladies! Don't send me back to him with that answer! He'll kill me."Naraku begged.

"Ah well, pick your bosses better." Nina said.

"Fine, then I'll have to bring you to him one by one." Naraku said with a snarl and went to attack Nina. Not one to avoid a fight Nina headed towards him. Rose did not approve of her naked and fighting so she conjured up an all leather suit on her. Nina meant business.

The two collided at one another. The manikin was faster than Nina thought. He easily got behind her and held her by the neck.

"I really don't want to hurt you. I need to get my sister well again and Naraku pays well." Naraku said quietly in Nina's ear.

"Your good...it's okay. Maybe you can help us. We could always use a spy." Nina replied. She was impressed. No man has ever been faster than her or this strong.

"I'll try. By the way my name Abu." Naraku said and disappeared leaving Nina in a deep blush.


End file.
